deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante
Dante is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry video game series. He previously fought Bayonetta in the 58th episode of Death Battle, Dante VS Bayonetta, He also appeared in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue. He also appeared in an episode of DBX where he fought Kratos from God of War. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dante vs Akame * Dante vs. Alucard * Dante vs. Alucard (Castlevania) * Archie Sonic vs SMT Dante (Abandoned) * Dante VS Asura * Dante Vs Baiken (By Nier Hitoshura) * Dante vs Cloud Strife * Deadpool vs. Dante * Dante VS The Demon (Abandoned) * Dante VS Dio (Abandoned) * Dante vs Doomguy (Abandoned) * Dante vs. EMIYA/Archer * Flandre Scarlet vs Dante * Dante vs Ghost Rider * Guts vs Dante (Abandoned) * Hellboy vs. Dante * Dante VS Ichigo * Inuyasha vs. Dante * Dante vs Knuckles * Dante Vs Lightning * Link vs Dante * Lobo vs Dante (By Eficiente) * Dante vs Morrigan Aensland * Dante vs Naruto Uzumaki * Dante VS Nightmare * Pit vs. Dante * Dante vs Raiden * Dante vs. Raven * Reimu Hakurei vs Dante * Dante Vs Rias Gremory * Ryu Hayabusa Vs Dante * Dante VS Sans * Scorpion VS Dante (Abandoned) * Dante VS Sephiroth * Shadow VS Dante * Sol Badguy Vs Dante * Dante vs. Sonic * Dante Vs Son Goku * Dante vs. Sora * Dante VS Spawn * Trunks Vs Dante * Dante vs Vash * Dante vs. War (Abandoned) * Wolverine vs. Dante * Dante vs X * Dante vs. Zach Sylvr * Noctis Vs Dante Battles Royale * Capcom Battle Royale * Dante vs. DmC Dante vs. Dante Alighieri With Vergil * Sans and Papyrus vs Dante and Vergil Completed Fights * Bayonetta vs. Dante (Fanon Version) * Deathstroke vs Dante * Dante VS Erza Scarlet * Dante vs. Homura Akemi * Kratos VS Dante * Dante VS Mega Man * Dante VS Ragna the Bloodedge * Dante vs Tatsumi * Yusuke Urameshi vs. Dante * Zero vs Dante * Dante vs Zack Fair With Vergil * Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 8 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Baxter Ewers (Real Life) * Illidan Stormrage ("Warcraft series") * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DXD) * Gene (God Hand) * Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Mao (Disgaea) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Panty Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) History The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was renowned throughout the world as the demon that turned his back on his own kind and separated the human world from the demon world. After marrying the human Eva, both Vergil and Dante were born. But then shortly after Sparda disappeared, his life and his younger brother's would be forever changed after watching helplessly as their own mother was murdered by demons. Left bitter by the event, Dante took it upon himself to hunt down any and all demons that meant harm to humans. He became a demon hunter for hire, taking on any demonic task as long as it pays, though he has made a few occasions when the fate of the world is at stake. He long despised his demonic heritage, refusing to utilize it, but he has since started to master it. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Half-demon, full awesome * Mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante * Son of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight * Perpetually drowning in debt * Lover of red trench coats * Favorite dessert: strawberry sundae Powers & Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability * Healing factor * Teleportation * Expert marksman * Proficiency with any weapon * Devil Trigger ** Transformation which increases all of his attributes Weapons * Rebellion ** Magical claymore-style sword * Ebony & Ivory ** Dual semi-auto pistols * Yamato ** Katana capable of slashing through space itself * Nevan ** Demonic guitar with electric powers * Pandora ** A demonic weapon capable of 666 calamitous forms. * Lucifer ** Backpack containing unlimited spike projectiles Beowulf * Flash gauntlets and greaves. Gilgamesh Steel gauntlets, grieves, mask, and back armor. Feats * Runs fast enough to catch fire due to air friction * Stopped a punch from The Savior with his bare hands * Can be stabbed through the heart or shot in the head and brush it off * Defeated Vergil, his virtual equal * Barely fazed when hit by meteors * Has defeated the Underworld's most fearsome demons Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: 18 (DMC3 Manga) 19 (DMC3) 28 (DMC1) 35 (DMC4) *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Son of Sparda *Half-human, half-demon *Demon Hunter *Loves pizza and strawberry sundaes Close-Range Weapons *'Rebellion' **Broadsword. **Keepsake from Sparda. **Can be thrown like a boomerang. *'Cerberus' **Tripartie nunchaku imbued with ice. **Can stretch to incredible lengths. *'Agni & Rudra' **Twin scimitars, one red and one blue. **Hurl fire and tornado-like gusts. *'Nevan' **Guitar-like weapon. **Summons bats and fires electricity. *'Ifrit' **Fiery gauntlets. **Hellfire hotter than a volcano. *'Gilgamesh' **Steel gauntlets, grieves, mask, and back armor. **Powered by thrusters. *'Lucifer' **Metallic backpack-like apparatus. **'Summons spectral swords.' Beowulf *Flash gauntlets and greaves. *This set boosts Dante's attack and speed. Ranged Weapons *'Ebony & Ivory' **Semi-automatic handguns customized for Dante. **Rapid-fire shots. **Shots can be charged with demonic energy. *'Coyote-A' **Shotgun customized for use against demonic enemies. **Hits at any range, but most effective up close. *'Spiral' **Heavy rifle that fires high penetration rounds. **Shots can ricochet off walls. *'Grenadegun' **It does grenades… *'Artemis' **Demonic armcannon-like gun. *'Nightmare-b' **Demonic Firearm. **Fires reflectable shots. **Can be charged with Devil Trigger. Pandora *Devil Arm with 666 forms. *Dante has only utilized these seven: **'Epidemic:' Blowgun **'Hatred:' Bazooka **'Revenge:' Laser Cannon **'Jealousy:' Gatling Gun **'Argument:' Mobile Missile Battery **'Grief:' Boomerang **'Omen:' Damages all surrounding enemies Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' **Capable of breaking stone. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Accuracy' **Can shoot bullets. Devil Trigger *Unleashes near-full potential. *Physical and magical attributes amplified. *Regenerates health throughout the duration. *Enables flight and new abilities. *Lasts for a limited time. ''Quicksilver Style'' *Slows down enemies and gives Dante increased speed. *Depletes Devil Trigger. Exclusive to Devil May Cry 3 Royalguard Style Can block enemy attacks and dish the damage back. Doppelganger Style *Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. *Depletes Devil Trigger. Majin Form *Activated upon critical health. *Invulnerable. *Twin red blades protruding from arms. *Fires fireballs, and blasts of light and darkness. *Lasts for a limited time. Can only be activated near death. Feats *Surpassed Sparda. *Blocked a punch from the Savior. *Walks off impalements by his own sword. *Has unlimited ammo... somehow… *Beat Jedah Dohma (Marvel vs. Capcom). *Was smart enough to figure out that Ultron Sigma couldn't use the Soul Stone. Faults *Holds back on enemies until deemed worthy. *Regeneration takes longer if drained. *Relinquished Yamato to Nero. *Possesses incredible bad luck. Quotes Wolverine vs. Dante *''"You're the one who's out of his league, you short fuck!"'' (to Wolverine) Gallery Dante.jpg Dante 2.jpg MvC3 - Dante.png dante2.png Trivia *Dante's design was partially copied of Leon Kennedy, as Devil May Cry began as a beta concept of Resident Evil 4 before becoming its own game. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Demon Category:Demon Hunter Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mascots Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Missile User Category:Bombers Category:Flight Users Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Warrior Category:Returning DBX Combatants